The Powerpuff of Notre Dame
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Bunny always believed herself a monster. Hidden away in the Bell tower, she discovers new friends and a chance to live.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be based on both PPG and PPGZ. But I do own nothing... So, just enjoy it.**

* * *

**Morning in Toonland, the city awakes**

**To the bells of Notre Dame**

**The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes**

**To the bells of Notre Dame**

**To the big bells as loud as the thunder**

**To the little bells soft as a psalm**

**And some say the soul of the city's**

**The toll of the bells**

**The bells of Notre Dame**

In a wagon, children gathered around to listen with eager smiles. The figure that is singing is a tall man, dressed in red tights, a red tight with a fluff coat and makeup. Atop his head is a jester's hat. Kare smiled, chuckling a little. "Aren't they beautiful? So many nice sounds... But they don't sing all by themselves.."

"They don't?!" Suddenly he held up a puppet of himself, the arms spreading out. He shook his head. "No, you silly boy! Up there.. High, high in the dark tower lives the mysterious bell ringer! Who is this creature?"

"Who?"

"How did she come to be here?"

"How?!"

"Hush!" He gave the puppet a light slap on the head with a sigh. "Kare shall tell you.. It is a tale. A tale of a woman.. and a monster.."

**Dark was the night when our tale was begun**

**On the docks near Notre Dame**

On the dark night four people gathered in a boat, huddled together as it floated down the long cold river. One is a woman with short black hair and brown eyes. Sandy Keane held the crying baby to her chest, trying to sooth her with her murmurs. The men with her turned to glare and snarl. "Shut her up!"

"We'll be spotted!"

"Hush, little one.." It was all she could do to silence the child.

**Four frightened outsiders slid silently under**

**The docks near Notre Dame**

Soon the boat came to rest against the side, the three of them slowly getting out. The one who had drove the boat held his hand out. "Four guilders for safe passage into Toonland!" His voice rose as an arrow suddenly hit his stick. Guards began to surrounded them, Sandy hiding behind her husband.

**But a trap had been laid for the Outsiders**

**And they gazed up in fear and alarm**

**At a figure whose clutches**

**Were iron as much as the bells**

The group slowly turned to face another figure, a woman around twenty or so who rode a large black horse. She had tanned skin, her eyes hidden behind an odd white mask, long flowing blond hair and wore a set of white robes and an evil smirk.

**"Judge Femme!"**

**The bells of Notre Dame**

**Kyrie Eleison**

**Femme Fatale longed**

**To purged the world**

**Of vice of sin**

**Kyrie Eleison**

The guards began to cuff up the Outsiders, Femme watching them with a slight smirk.

**And she saw corruption**

**Ev'rywhere**

**Except within**

"Bring this vermin to the Palace of Justice."

"You there! What're you hiding?!" A guard had finally noticed the bundle Sandy was holding in her arms. She jerked away, glaring at him as she clutched her child. Femme noticed this and scowled in their directio.

"Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her."

_She ran _

Sandy took off through the snow, clutching her child closer as she continued to run through the streets. Femme followed close behind. The woman happened upon the steps of Notre Dame, running up and beginning to bang on the door. "Sanctuary! please give us sanctuary!" She whipped around, her eyes widening as she saw the horse coming closer. When she tried to run, Femme grabbed hold of the blanket. She used her foot, kicking her in the head, causing the woman to fall to the snowy steps.

"Idiotic..." She paused, hearing a soft crying from the bundle. "A baby...?" She carefully moved the folds aside, her eyes widening. "A monster!" Her eyes darted around, coming to rest on a well over by the side. Slowly she approached it, dangling the baby over it for a moment.

**"STOP!" **

"Cried the archdeacon!"

The person who stopped the judge was a simple old man with strips of white hair and a robe. Femme rolled her eyes in disgust as she turned the horse slightly, the baby still held up in her arms. "This is an unholy monster. I'm sending it back to hell!.. Where it should belong.."

**See there the innocent blood you have spilt**

**On the steps of Notre Dame**

"I am guiltless! She ran, I pursued!" The young woman spat, holding the bundle against her chest as she glared at the old man.

**Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt**

**On the steps of Notre Dame**

"My conscience is clear!"

**You can lie to yourself and your minions**

**You can claim that you haven't a qualm**

**But you never can run from**

**Nor hide what you've done from the eyes**

**The very eyes of Notre Dame**

**Kyrie Eleison**

He jagged a finger behind her, causing the blond to jerk around. Her eyes widened as she stared at each of the stone figures. "Oh my god.." She swore softly.

**And for one time in her life**

**Of power and control**

**Kyrie Eleison**

**Femme Fatal felt a twinge of fear**

**For her immortal soul**

"What must I do?" She asked softly, still holding the child up in her arms. The man paused, cradling Sandy's body softly in his arms. "Care for the child.. Raise her as your own."

Femme nearly spit in rage, clutching the bundled baby. "What! I'm to be stuck with these... creature.." She paused, glancing around as if expecting to see someone. "Fine... But she will live here with you in the Church."

"Here? Where?"

"...Anywhere... Just so no one can see." She gave a glance up to the tower and her lips curled into an evil smirk. The bell tower, perhaps.." Then she looked down at the baby, touching the top of her soft hair. "After all.. Our lord works in mysterious way.. One day, this foul creature may prove.. of use to me." .

"And Femme gave the child a cruel name!" This time he held up a puppet of Femme, who was carrying a little bundle. "A name for a silly creature.. A silly girl.. Bunny!"

Now here is a riddle to guess if you can

Sing the bells of Notre Dame

Who is the Freak and who is the Human?

Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells

Bells, bells, bells, bells

Bells of Notre Dame!!!


	2. Out there

**This story will be based on both PPG and PPGZ. But I do own nothing... So, just enjoy it.**

* * *

Twenty years had passed and Bunny had grown up to a young woman. Her appearance was different, her back slightly hunched and one eye bigger then the other. Long brown hair with a kind smile. She walked out onto one of the balcony's, looking out into the sky with a smile. To her side, a tiny bird chirped.

"Hello, little one.. Is today the day? Are you ready to fly?" All she recieved was a weak chirp. Bunny chuckled and gently scooped up the baby. "Oh, come on.. If I picked a day to fly.. Oh, this would be it!" She showed it the ground underneath them. "The festival of Fools!"

"They'll be music and dancing and juggling!" As she was speaking, the baby bird had been flapping his wings to fly. She removed her hands and chuckled. The bird looked back at her, chirping happily as it continued to flap. Bunny laughed as she caught hold of him as a flock of other birds flew past them. "Go on.. No one wants to be cooped up here forever." She whispered.

The bird chirped once more, before taking off into flight after the others. She let out a quiet sigh, watching as it flew away. Suddenly there was a hacking sound as the stage as the statue at her right came to life. "Oh, geez! Blah!" The statue was a man with tan skin, a blond ponytail and glasses who spit out bits of feathers. "I'm gonna be spittin' feathers for a month!" His name was Dick Hardly.

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open!" Another statue slowly came to life, revealing a pale man with black hair and a white coat. Professor Utonium was the more level headed of the two of them. He glared at Dick, looking past Bunny.

Dick glared back at him. "Haha, go scare a nun!" His attention diverted as he saw the ground below. "Hey, Bun-Bun! What's going on, a fight, a flogging?!" He asked, nearly sending her over.

Professor walked over to stand beside them. "The festival!"

"You mean the feast of Fools!"

"Yeah.." Bunny spoke quietly, folding her arms some as she nodded. Dick laughed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Oh, alright alright! Pour the wine!" He laughed happily.

The professor joined in the laughter, while Bunny sighed and leaned against the balcony. "Nothing like balcony seats for watching the old FOF, huh, Bun-Bun?" Dick gave her a nudge with his elbow.

"Yeah... Watching it.."

Unhearing of the sadness in her voice, Dick began to grin evily. "Oh, look.. A mime.." He sucked in spit, preparing to aim at the said mime. Professor covered his mouth quickly, forcing the blond to swallow. Both of them turned to watch the girl.

Dick waved his hands. "Hey, Hey.. Where ya going?"

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?"

She just continued walking inside, her head hung down.

Dick and Professor looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "I don't get it.. You think she's sick?" Professor asked, worry taking place in his voice.

"Impossible!"

This third voice was a woman with a very shrill tone. Both of the men turned around. Making her way over was an old woman with pale face, a red outfit and very bright make up. "If twenty years of listening to you two idiots doesn't make the poor girl sick, nothing will!" Mask Scara waved her hands, walking past them. Behind her a few birds followed, perching themselfs ontop of her shoulders.

"But watching the Fesitival has always been the highlight of the year for Bunny. She never misses it." Professor looked at the woman, throwing up his hands. "It's a highlight for her.."

The woman nodded, turning her head some. "But what fun is it, when you..." She paused a few more birds decided to land ontop of her and nest. "GET OFF, ya bunch of buzzards!" She swatted her hands around, causing the birds to quickly flap away. "I'm not a statue.. and besides.. Bunny isn't made of stone like us.." She added.

Inside the large room, Bunny sat down at a long table. Scattered ontop of it were figurines of the townspeople, the building and Notre dame. She absently fiddled with one of them, sighing a little. The three walked into the room, Mask-Scara going to sit beside her. "Oh, sweetie.. You wanna tell old Scara what's the matter?"

"I.. I just don't want to watch.."

"Well.." Mask-Scara tapped one of the figurines with a smile. "Did you ever think of actually going to the festival?"

Bunny looked at her, purple eyes wide in surprise. "Me? Oh.. I'd never fit in there.. I'm... not like them.." She slumped forward, her head down once more.

"Oh, Bunny..." Mask-Scara paused, her eyes growing dark in annoyance as a few more birds settled down ontop of her. "Do you mind? I would like a moment with the girl!" She slammed a fist down on the table, causing them to scatter once more.

Professor came up and laid his hands on Bunny's shoulders. "As your friends and guardians, we insist you go to the festival!"

"Me?!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "No, the pope!" He held up a figurine of said person and jammed the object into her mouth. "Of course you, babe!"

"It would be a wonderful experience." Professor budged in once more, yanking the object from her mouth. "Seeing the sights, music.."

"Playing dunk the dip!" Suddenly Dick slammed a bucket of water over the Professor's head, listening in enjoyment as he yelped. Mask-Scara rolled her eyes and turned Bunny's head for the two of them to face. "Darling, listen to me. Life isn't a spectator sport.. If you're just going to watch, then you're going to watch life go right past you." She told her.

"She's got a point. You're just as human as the rest of us... Well, the rest of them. With the hair, the eyes." Dick flicked the girl's ponytail with a grin. The Professor snuck up behind Dick and slammed the bucket down over his head. "OW!"

"Doll, just grab a cloak and a fresh dress.." The woman began to speak, before Bunny held up a hand. "Guys.. You're all forgetting something.."

"What?" They all spoke.

"My Mistress, Fem." Bunny held up the figurine she had made of the very woman.

It seemed to dampen the spirits of the stone figures. The Professor scratched the top of his head. "Well.. When she says you can't leave the tower.. Does she mean never?"

"Never ever!" The girl insisted, then let out a weak sound. "She'd be furious if I asked to go.." A large smile slowly grew on Dick's face as he chuckled. "Oh, Bun-Bun.. Who says you gotta ask?"

"But.."

"You sneak out.." He wriggled his fingers. "You sneak back in."

Mask-Scara smirked. "It's only one afternoon."

"But if I get caught!" The very thought filled Bunny with dread and she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Fem would surely rip her head off and throw it from the balconies.

"Better to beg forgiveness, then ask the permission." Professor pointed out.

Mask-Scara then took hold of Bunny's hands and gave a smile to the girl. "Doll.. What the mad Mistress doesn't know.. won't hurt anyone.. Besides." She set the figurine of Bunny into the girl's hands. "No one wants to stay cooped up here forever."

Bunny slowly looked down at the object in her hands and let out a quiet sigh. Slowly she grinned. "Okay! I'll do it!" The others began to cheer happily as she jumped up to head down the stairs. "I'll get washed up! I'll change my dress and march right down the!"

"Good morning, Bunny."

Suddenly she came to a stop, slowly raising her head as Fem spoke up. In twenty years, she had grown older. Her blond hair had darkened a little, pulled back into a messy ponytail. She still wore her usual outfit, her lips set in a thin smile.

Bunny gave a quiet stutter. Behind her, the three had shifted backwards to stone, leaving her to defend herself against the Judge. "G.. Good morning, Mistress."

Fem's smile widened a little more as she looked around the area. "Bunny.. Who were you talking to?" She asked lightly. The smaller woman swallowed, daring to glance behind her. ".. M.. My friends." She answered.

"I see.." Her fingers curled into a fist and she went forward, tapping it against Dick's forehead. "Bunny." The girl glanced up. "What are your friends made of?"

"S-Stone.."

"And can stone talk?"

She slowly shook her head. "No.. No, it can't."

"Smart girl.. Now." The blond held up a lunch basket and smiled once more. "Lunch."

Bunny blinked and quickly rushed over to a cabinet. From it, she took out several cups and plates before setting them down on the rocky table. Fem fixed her cloak, slowly sitting down as she opened a book. "Shall we review your alphabet today?"

"Oh.. Yes, please."

She glanced down at the page. "A."

"Abomination."

"B…"

"Blasphemy?"

"C…"

"Contrition."

"D…"

"Damnation."

"E…"

"Eternal damnation!"

"Good, F…"

"Festival…" Bunny heard a spit from the woman and quickly looked up. Her heart fell as she watched Fem slowly wipe her mouth, glaring at her the next second. "What did you say..."

"Forgiveness!"

"You said festival."

"No!" It was too late. Fem closed the book, standing up with the same harsh stare. "You.. are thinking of going to the festival, aren't you?" She questioned.

"It's just that…you go every year."

Fem glanced over her shoulder with a faint sneer. "I am a public offical! I must go.. but I do not enjoy a moment. Thieves, Hustlers and all the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a drunken stupor!" Finally she quit walking as they were outside on one of the balcony's. She turned to face the girl. "Bunny, can't you understand? When your horrible mother abandoned you.. Anyone else would have drowned you.. This is the way you thank me for taking you in and raising you as my daughter?"

"I.. I'm sorry, Ma'am.. It was wrong of me.." Bunny whispered softly.

"Oh, my dear Bunny... You have no idea what it's like out there.. Oh, I do."

**_The world is cruel_**

**_The world is wicked_**

**_It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city_**

**_I am your only friend_**

The blond woman smiled as Bunny looked off to the side, eyes lowered in shame. Fem picked up the girl's face, holding it in her hands with a smirk.

**_I, who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you_**

**_I who look upon you without fear_**

**_How can I protect you, girl_**

**_Unless you always stay in here_**

**_Away in here?_**

Bunny still stared after her guardian, her eyes full of hurt, fear and regret. She followed the older woman off into the tower. "Remember what I taught you, dear Bunny."

**_You are deformed_**

**_I am deformed_**

**_And you are ugly_**

**_And I am ugly_**

**_And these are crimes_**

**_For which the world_**

**_Shows little pity_**

**_You do not comprehend_**

**_You are my one defender_**

Bunny sat down at the table, picking up the small figurines of the people she'd made and the one of herself. Her shoulders sank down as Fem continued to sing.

**_Out there they'll revile you_**

**_As a monster_**

**_I am a monster_**

**_Out there they will hate_**

**_And scorn and jeer_**

**_Only a monster_**

**_Why invite their calumny_**

**_And consternation?_**

**_Stay in here _**

**_Be faithful to me_**

_**I'm faithful**_ Bunny sighed softly

**_Grateful to me_**

**_I'm grateful _**

**_Do as I say_**

**_Obey_**

**_And stay_**

**_In here_**

With a slight grin, Fem took the figure of Bunny and placed it back inside the model of Notre Dame. Bunny allowed her head to hang, her eyes closed as she murmured softly. "You are good to me, Mistress.. I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven.. But remember, dear, little Bunny.. This tower is your Sanctuary." With that last piece of advice and a wicked smile, the woman made her way down the stairs and out of the bell tower. Bunny opened her eyes, turning her head up to stare at the bells above her. She let out a soft sigh. "My sanctuary.."

**_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_**

**_Gazing around the people down below me_**

She pushed away from the table, making her way back to the balcony. Below her, she could still see them setting up for the festival.

**_All my life I watch them as I hid up here alone_**

**_Hungry for the histories they show me_**

**_All my life I memorized their faces_**

**_Knowing them as they will never know me_**

**_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day _**

**_Not above them_**

**_But part of them_**

She moved to stand on the ledge, then began to climb down as she watched. Below she could hear the calls and it made her laugh.

**_And out there_**

**_Living in the sun_**

**_Giving one day out there_**

**_All I ask is one_**

**_To hold forever_**

The stone trio returned to life, turning to look as Bunny slid down to stand with them. She wrapped her arms around Dick and Mask-Scara, making the two of them laugh and smile as she hugged them.

**_Out there_**

**_Where they all unaware_**

**_What I give_**

**_What I dare_**

**_Just to live one day out there_**

Down below the people hustled along in the city, busy with their own lives. Bunny looked down, her eyes filling with envy at what they were doing.

**_Out there among the millers and the weaver and their wives_**

**_Through the roofs and gables I can see them_**

**_Everyday they shout and scold about their lives_**

**_Heedless of the gift is to be them_**

**_If I was in their skin_**

**_I'd treasure every instant_**

Bunny smiled happily as she slid down a small water pole, crouching down as she took in the view of the whole city.

**_Out there_**

**_Strolling by the _****_Seine_**

**_Taste the morning out there_**

**_Like ordinary men_**

Cupping her hands together, she leaned down and splashed the cold water onto her face.

**_Who freely walk of about there_**

**_Just one day and then_**

**_I swear I'll be content_**

**_With my share_**

Carefully and quickly she climbed down the tower, running along the roof until she came to the very end.

**_Won't resent_**

**_Won't despair_**

**_Old and bent_**

**_I won't care_**

**_I'll have spent_**

**_One day_**

**_Out there!_**


End file.
